


Caught

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you said no more lab sex," she murmurs into the space between kisses.</p><p>Someone save me from this ship. Potential trigger warning for dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



Cosima's lips are warm beneath her own, her breath a mix of coffee, copper, and Cosima herself. It's easy to clamber into her lap, to settle her knees to either side of slim hips. Easy to kiss her again, ardent, until they're both breathless.

"I thought you said no more lab sex," she murmurs into the space between kisses. Delphine shudders a little at the tone, half warning and all wanting. She is wet, the friction from the seam of her jeans pressed into Cosima's hips teasing and not enough. She hums an assent.

The key swipe beeps, the door opens.

 

Delphine groans a little into her mouth, moving to pull away. All Cosima can think is  _oh god, again_  and  _so let her see_. When she finally does break the kiss, Rachel is close behind Delphine, watching them intently. Delphine blushes, stuttering an apology, and shifts to climb out of her girlfriend's lap.

"No one told you to move, Dr. Cormier." Rachel's voice is smooth. Cosima looks up at her sharply, eyebrows raised. "In fact, no one told you to stop at all." She slides her fingers into Delphine's hair, fisting too tight, and pushes her forward, towards Cosima.

 

The kiss is slower, more tentative, unsure. She relaxes her grip on Delphine's hair slightly, and Delphine groans - in relief or pleasure, it doesn't matter. Rachel steps closer, nearly pressed to Delphine's back.

"You will not stop," she says mildly, "until I leave or I say you are done."

The button and zip of Delphine's jeans yield easily. It is no difficult task to skirt her fingers across Delphine's clit and press. She can feel them both pause, Delphine trembling, and she pinches hard. It is Cosima who remembers the rules, who leans in again to kiss her girlfriend.

 

She had been far enough along before that even Rachel's mistreatment soon has Delphine panting into Cosima's mouth, her hips bucking. Their kisses are slow, languorous, desperately sweet in contrast to the now slick fingers apparently intent on making her come pressed between them.

She is on the edge.

And then, nothing, Rachel's hand withdrawn, leaving Delphine aching and increasingly embarrassed.

"Good. That is enough." The hand in her hair tips her head back, away from Cosima again. They are both breathing hard, though Rachel looks as unfazed as ever. Rachel places her hand on Cosima's mouth, pressing Delphine's wetness to her lips.

"I will see you tomorrow, ladies."

When they can no longer hear heels on the floor, Delphine leans into Cosima and sobs.


End file.
